a new life
by lovemeEmmett
Summary: bella and edward have none each other their whole lives, they hate each other and now they have to get married? better then it sounds please give it a go. ExB
1. Were what?

A new life

Chapter 1: Were What?

0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

My dad and I were driving the Cullen's for lunch like we did every second weekend. Our families had been friends for along time. My mother Renee' was best friends with Esme, after my mother died when I was 14 she was really there for me. She was a big help when I was about 14 going on 15 and was in that stage of life of 'becoming a women'.

Esme and Carlisle had 3 kids, Emmett their oldest son then Alice and Edward who were the same age as me only two days older.

We all grew up together, Alice and I were best fiends and Emmett was like my older brother, you the older brother that will bet the crap out of any boy that so much as look's at you. Yeah that's Emmett. As for Edward well he's really just a pain in my butt.

Even before my mother died we were always pushed together, made to play in the sand box together, we had all the same classes, same group of friends, but still to our parents dismay will still cant stand each other.

My dad pulled off onto the Cullen's driveway and up to their house.

We didn't even bother to knock instead we just walked in, my dad went out back to where I'm guessing the boys where and I worked to the kitchen.

Before I go on I should tell you in our families the women stayed in the kitchen and at home, looking after the children and cleaning while the men go to work and do 'Man stuff". But growing up in this environment I got used to it, I can still have a real life after High school and before I get married.

I walked into the kitchen to find all the work done and Esme, Alice and Rosalie (Emmett's long time gf) sitting and drinking coffee.

"Oh, Hello Bella where's Charlie?" Esme asked me, I just pointed outside and sat down with the girls. But she got up and walked out the back. _Odd._

"So Bells, guess what?" Alice shirked at me.

"What Ali?" I said not wanting to play games.

"Jasper totally asked me out" she told me with the biggest smile on her face.

"Ali that's so great, congrads" I told her smile, it was boned to happen.

"What's Sooooo great?" Edward asked as he walked into the kitchen with Emmett and Jasper in toe.

Of course being the dick that he is walked over and slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Get off me, god Edward don't you have some little slut to go fuck or something, I think Jessica will be happy to help" I told him and got up to walk to the other side of the kitchen.

"Not when your right here my love" he said with that gorgeous grim on his face. That's right I can say it, he is totally hot but I'll never say that out loud. Stupid bitch.

"Ok kid's foods up." Esme called from out back. I walked out first and sat with my dad, Alice next to me, then jasper, then Esme Carlisle at the head of the table opposite Charlie, then Emmett, then rose and Edward was across from me.

After we said our grace we all started eating.

After about 10 mins Carlisle and Charlie both stood up.

"Ok, so we have something to tell you all, Edward and Bella especially" at the sounds of our names both our heads shot up.

"Edward, Bella the two of you have been promised to one other." Charlie said and the food that I was eating was now on the table and I was coughing up a fit. I looked at Edward and he was doing the same thing.

"Were what?" I finally got out.

"Your engaged, promise to each other, oh what do they call it?" Charlie was try to find the right name and I had it.

"Punished, torched, being sent to an early death, what the hell dad? How could you do this? Edward and I hate each other, can you not see it" I yelled at him.

I looked at Edward and he was looking at me in shock and a little hurt, then I felt like I was going to be sick, I ran from the table and bolted to the bathroom. Just the way I wanted to end up, not.

0------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

So what did you think was it good should I keep going?

Please review

Love Mariah


	2. theres no way !

A new life

Chapter 2

Thanks to the people that reviewed, its nice to get them. Ok so on with the show then.

0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

BPOV

Edward followed after me to the bathroom, I don't think that I new I was going to be sick maybe he thought I was made at him. But when I was hanging over the toilet he didn't leave, which I don't know if that was grows or not just yet, but he held my hair back as I upchucked what I had just eaten. What a great day.

EPOV

Ok now some really has to tell me what is going on, they can't mean that were really going to be getting married? Can they?

Bella really didn't look happy, I don't know what did to her but I just seem to rub her the wrong way. Even when we were really little she would get pissed at me and call me some kind of name. But no matter how much I tried I was still in love with her. How messed up is that. I started to listen again to what was being said.

"Your engaged, promise to each other, oh what do they call it?" Charlie was tried to find the right name. Bella looked up at that point and said something that broke my hart,

"Punished, torched, being sent to an early death, what the hell dad? How could you do this? Edward and I hate each other, can you not see it" she yelled at him, she looked down at me and she could see the hurt in my eyes because she ran from the table to the bathroom. I ran after her.

"Bella, wait!" I called but she just ran, then as I ran I figured it out god she was going to be sick. Just as I entered the bathroom she was hung over the toilet bring up her lunch. I walked over and pulled her hair back from her face, she didn't seem to know that it was me.

She sat back on her heels and I handed her a glass of water.

"You ok?" I asked her, I watched to see her reaction to me being here.

"This is messed up" she said simply, I nodded. _Ok now or never Edward man up_. I told myself.

"I don't hate you, you know that right? Even if you hate me I don't hate you Bella." I told her, she turned and looked at, the look on her face ranged form anger to happy to what WTF kind of look.

"Why?" she asked, ok now I was the confused one.

"Why what? Bella"

"Why don't you hate me back? You act like you do when other people are around, but then you do or say something when no one can see, or if were the only ones in the room. We've never done anything but argue over everything, oh and the way that you treat girls like we don't have any feelings." She stopped her little rant and looked back up at me.

"I-" I didn't get a chance to finish because my mother and sister came in.

"Bella? Are you ok do you need something sweetie?" my mother asked her.

"I'm good" she didn't look up at my mother but at me.

"Can you give us a minute?" I looked up at my mother with pleading eyes, she nodded and grabbed Alice by the arm, or she wasn't going to move.

"Bella I didn't know about this, but why is it so bad? Were not getting married right now, we can… try to be friends…if you want, maybe like when we see each other say something like, I don't know HI, instead of fuck off or move bitch?" I suggested.

"I'll try but that's it, I'm don't dumb enough to believe that we can get out of this thing, especially if my mum wanted it." She mumbled.

I moved forward to pick her up but she stopped me,

"I'm so not going to hug you" she said and put her hands up.

"Shut up you idiot, Bella stands up?" I said, I new that with the amount that she had she brought back up her chest and abs had to be in pain. She tried to move but stopped abruptly.

"See, now can I pick you and tack you to your room?" I asked, and yes she dose have her own room here for when here dad has to go away for work, she nodded not wanting to fight any more. Thank god for that. I walked out of the bathroom and to the stairs but my mother stopped me.

"Bella, your going to stay here to night, you dad got a call he's going to be gone 'till Monday night so your with us" she had a big smile on her face and I new that it was from the closeness that me and Bella had right now. I herded Bella mumble some like 'of course he left' then just closed her eyes with here head on my shoulder.

BPOV

I woke up in my room at the Cullen's that was starting to fell more like where I lived. My dad was taking more and longer trips which left me by myself. I rolled around in my bed then I kicked something or was that someone, Alice.

"GOOD MOURNING," she shouted "Bella, you have to tell me what you and that idiot of a brother of min talked about" she was jumping up and down at the end of my bed now.

"Ali, we didn't talk about that much, he just said that he didn't hate me, and that were going to try and be friends with each other." I told her and tied to move to my bathroom to brush my teeth and have a wash to get ready for the day.

"So your going along with, you two getting married thing?" Alice said going into the cubed to get my cloths out.

"I didn't say I just said friends, Ali my mum wanted this" I said as I came back into the room to put the cloths on.

"Yeah" was all she said, she new how I felt when it came to things that my mother wanted for me, I mean I'm on the cheerleading team for her.

"Well all that aside, Edward was in a really good mode before he left" Alice told me with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh, was he doing that annoying thing were he tries the dance and hums funny stuff?" I asked, we all new that this was Edwards happy dance when he got laid.

"Well, he was humming, there was no dancing" she informed me. I laughed with her done the stairs.

"Mourning, girls" Emmett called from the kitchen counter. I walked up to Emmett and sat on his lap, something I hadn't done in some time and I just hugged him. He hugged me back.

"It'll fine Bella-boo, don't you worry, ok?" he told me using the nick name he gad given me when I was three.

I sighed and got up, I new that he would always be there for me. I kissed his check and got an apple out of the fruit bowl and Alice and I left the go to the mall.

_I wonder if I can do this. _

0----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

Ok so please review

Love Mariah


	3. just friends ?

Chapter tree

Just friends

0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

I woke up early on Saturday mourning to go hang out and talk with jasper about what had happened yesterday, he was the only person that knew that really didn't hate Bella and that I had some kind of feelings for her. When I walked into the kitchen my parents were sitting at the table talking in hushed voices, but I didn't really care I was just happy that Bella said we could try to be friends. I was humming a new song as I went about getting my breakfast. Alice came down and sat at the counter next to me as I was still humming.

"Well well what do we have here? Now I know that you didn't get laid last night because you didn't leave the house and there was no female in this house that would touch you with a ten foot pole." Alice teased me.

"Shut it shorty, cant a man just be in a good mode every now and then?" I asked as I put my plate in the sink and headed to the door, "love ya sis" I called as I walked out the door to my new black Lamborghini, I loved it more or almost more then anything. I got in and started the engine, I love that sound and the power that this car had, I lit my smoke and toke off down the driveway and over to Jaspers place.

When I got to Jaspers house I parked out front and walked in, his parents were never home and he really didn't care much.

"Jasper lets go man" I called up to his wing of the house.

"yeah yeah holed your horses" he yelled back to me.

He came down the stairs and we went to his home theater room t play video games.

1 ½ hours later

"So she said that she would try the friend's thing right? So your like half way there man" I told me as we got in to car to head back to my place for dinner, Esme always had jasper over for dinner.

When we got there, I could here the girls up stairs giggling, so being guys we went up to find them.

And boy oh boy did we find_ THEM._

_BPOV _

After Alice and I got home from our shopping trip Rosalie came over and Alice had the great idea to have a fashion show in her room. We showed Rosalie all the new things we brought, Alice made me do a show of all my new bras and panties for them.

When I came out in a matching red and black set Rose got a big smile on her face.

"Oh, Edward will love that one" she laughed, I glared at her, it was still a soar subject for me.

"Shut it Rosie" I teased her with the nick name that Emmett used for her. Alice and I looked at each other, I moved over to her putting my arms around her neck. Rose was giving us a strange look,

"OH, Emmy Bear that's right, right there. You're my big strong bear aren't you, oh oh ooooooo" I sang to Alice sounding like Rose the other night when she had stayed over. Alice started to kiss my neck,

"Rosie, Rosie, oh yeah baby right there, right there" Alice kind of moaned in her best Emmett voice. Alice looked into my eyes and winked and we both looked at Rose who had the reddest face ever from being court out. Alice and I both jumped on her and started to tickle her. We were all giggling as we play wrestled on the bed and tickled each other. Then the door opened.

"Oh"

"My"

"God" the boys each said a word looking at us and the way in which we were entangled on the bed. We all jumped up and moved off each other. I smiled when I saw that Edward did in fact like what I had on.

"Please tell me that you got that on camera" Emmett was the one to break the silence.

"Shut it Emmy" I laughed and Alice and I stared to giggle again.

Edward strutted over to me and put his hands on my hips; he leaned into my ear and whispered "you look fabulous in red" then pulled back and slapped me on the butt and walked out. Alice and Rose had to holed me back as I tried to rip his head off.

EPOV

When I seen what Bella had on I couldn't help myself and the old Edward came out in me. I knew that I had to apologies but I was going to wait 'till she was on her own. Dinner that night was fun to say the least we all ate in silence unless asked a question, Bella still had on the red underwear and I know she knew that I knew. She kept showing me it, and every now and then would nudge my foot. After dinner I was in need of a cold shower, and that's where I went. I stayed in my room until about 10pm then I tip toed next door to Bella's room. I knocked and she told me to come.

"Hey" I said looking at the floor.

"What do you want Edward?" she asked in a cold tone.

"Um, I'm sorry about earlier" I told her with a small smile.

"Yeah well I don't for give you, we were trying to be friends and you stuffed that up in the second that you went back to being fucward." She told me again in that could tone she has on right now.

"Bella, that's just me. I like you; you know that right and the things that your body dose to me is well…." I didn't finish because she was giving me funny look. _Surprised?_

BPOV

Did he really just say that he likes me, like I should already know this?

I sat down on my bed in shock, Edward Cullen likes me, Edward Cullen likes me. This is so weird because all day I couldn't stop thinking about him. What if he was just playing some kind ok game with me?

"Well we can try being friends, but you need to lay off being a dick all the time." I told him. He nodded and walked closer to me, what was he doing now?

He hugged me, what the hell. At first it was a little odd but then it felt nice and I melted into him. I rested my head on his chest and held him close to me.

I could be friends with Edward Cullen.

0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

Please review

Love Mariah


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait but here it is, hope you like it.

0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

BPOV

I was still pissed at my dad; I can not believe that he wants me to do this.

Edward is a prick, and has been for most of our lives. Yeah so what if for the past few weeks he's been almost tolerable.

I love Carlisle and Esme but I wanted to have a life after high school and being tied down to Edward, having to cook and clean for him was not on my whish list.

I went to the cemetery the other day and sat a my mother grave, looking for a sing, anything to help me, but no. my dad is no help at all, this is what he wants and who am I to take his dream from him?

At school in Bio when we say hi to one other we get the strangest of looks from our class mates. At lunch we sat next to each other, our friends where there but we were sitting next to each other, people whispered and stared at us.

I knew that going from ripping each others heads off; to being best of buddies would turn heads. But not like this. Even some of our teachers were looking at us strangely.

Alice of course was happy that we were being civil to one other and had already started to plain the wedding.

I tried to just shut it all out and get through school without to much drama. But my whishes were not granted, when I walked into my English class and the room erupted into whispers.

I only court parts of what they were saying:

"Are they together?" or "she has to be pregnant…"

I pushed it all to the back of my mind until I heard Jessica and Lauren whispering, then the word 'Married' fall from Jessica's mouth.

_Oh no oh no oh no, no one at school was meant to know about this. _ I thought with frantic eyes scanning the room for a set. I sat at the back of the room out of all there views.

Thank god when the teacher came in and called the class to order and gave us the work for the lesion.

I was done with my work and there were only a few mins until the end of class, then a piece of paper landed on my table and it read:

_Bella, _

_Are you like pregnant or something? Because no one like Edward would ever marry you unless he had to. Lol _

_Love Jess and Lauren_

_Xoxo _

I was about to reply when the bell rang sounding the end of school, I shot out of the room like a bottle rocket. I stormed down the hall to where mine and Edward's locker's are. Edward was standing at his; I slammed my books down in front of my own and marched up to Edward. I spun him around and slammed him into his locker, with a loud thud and the sound of metal hitting metal.

"WHAT THE FUCK" I yelled pushing him against the locker again.

"What did I do? Ow Bella that hurts" Edward complained.

"How do Jess and the whole school know?" I asked, flexing my grip on him.

"I don't, I didn't say anything to anyone, promise" he held up his hands in kind of a defenseless way. With one more slight push I let him go.

"Then how do they know? Here" I gave him the note that they had sent me and his eyes went black.

"They sent this to you?" he asked and I nodded. Next thing I know his dragging me down the hall to where Jessica and Lauren hang out after school. I could see them up ahead of us. Edward walked right up to them.

"What the hell is this? How dare you just assume these things about me or Bella for that matter? You know nothing and you get your kicks by spreading bad rumors and talking about other people's lives because you don't have your own. You disgusted me and our family's." Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me with him out to his car. Leaving Jessica and Larne standing there with stunned faces.

"Get in" Edward told me when we got to his car.

"I have my own…" I stopped myself when I seen his face, he was mad, really mad.

We drove out of the school parking lot at tope speed and flew through the town on the way to his house. Edward was really still and quiet the whole time. I didn't know if I should say anything but I did, just not what he was expecting.

"Sorry" I told him in a quiet voice.

"Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong, Bella I like you and you know that. The things that Jessica wrote in that note just really got to me." He told me still not loosening up.

"oh" was all I said, I kind of had forgotten that he told me that he liked me, because after that night we talk about it again and it made me really mad, I kind of thought that he was just playing me.

"You thought that I was just playing you, didn't you?" wow sometimes I swear he can read minds. **(Lol had to put it in there) **

"Umm, well… I mean… we didn't talk about it after that, and I just sort of know how to be a bitch to you, it's like it comes naturally" I said a little shy for some odd reason.

He just chuckled and pulled up to his house, where my car was sitting in the drive-way. I looked at Edward and at the same time we said, "Alice" he parked and we got out of the car. The thought 'thank god it's Friday" rushed at me.

We walked into the house to find Alice and Jasper going at it on the sofa in the living room.

"humm" Edward coughed and they spilt apart and looked up at us. I couldn't help but laugh, it was a pretty funny situation.

"Bella, Edward we didn't think you would be home so soon." Alice said looking really embarrass.

"Evidently, well I'm going to my room" Edward said and I grabbed his hand, he looked at me,

"Can I come?" I asked, we really had to talk about all this. He looked over at Alice and Jasper then back at me.

"Y-yeah, if you want?" he replied.

"I want"

We walked up the stairs and to his room, I walked over to his bed and lay down and looked at the roof.

"Bella…" he started.

"Edward" I prompted him.

"Bella, we need to figure this stuff out, but first I have to ask you something" I said and sat next to me on the bed, I looked over at him and raised my eyebrow.

"do you like me, like at all?" he asked, I knew this was coming and truth be told I really didn't know, I liked it when he held me, and times like today when he stood up for me and took charge. I sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"I…I… like it when were like this, and when you held me the other night. When you stood up for me today and the way you all ways know what to do." I told him, he shock his head.

"But do you like me the same way that I like you?"

"I…..

0----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

Oh sorry have to review if you want to find out.

Hope that you like the story. I'll try and have the next chapter up ASAP.

Xoxo

Mariah


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ok ok here's the next chapter I hope that you like it.

There will be a lemon in this chapter, just warning you. =)

I don't own twilight = (

0-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

BPOV

"I…I…"

"Bella, it's not that hard do you like me or not?" Edward was getting mad at me; I new that I had to tell him but the words just weren't coming out of my mouth. I had to do something to show him how I feel, but what?

I looked in to his eyes; I knew that there was more then just like in them. I had to do something quick or he would leave or kick me out.

"Y-Yes," I stuttered, Edward smiled at me. Oh wow that felt good to get off my chest.

"Really?" he checked again, I don't think that he believed me. Well there was only one way that I could think to make him believe.

I grabbed his face and pulled it down to mine, crashing my lips to his. It felt so right to be this close to him, have my mouth on his. He held me around the waist and pulled me closer to him yet. He brushed his tong along my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth to him without hesitation. We battled with our tongs for awhile until I let him win and he explored my mouth, god he tasted good.

When we parted for air we were both gasping.

"That was..." he started

"Wow" I finished for him.

"Yeah, Bella will you—"he didn't get to finish what he was saying because some annoying little pixie burst into the room.

"Guess what?" she shouted, but as bother Edward and I opened our mouths to answer her she bet us to it " Mum and dad and Charlie are going away for the weekend and we get to stay home, I all ready told the others and were all staying here for the weekend." She was so happy that she was jumping up and down on her spot.

"Is my dad coming home first or is he meeting them where ever there they are going?" I hadn't seen my dad in like three days; I missed him when he was gone. Seeing the sad looking on my face Edward put an arm around me, forgetting that Alice was still her.

"Wow, what's going on? Are you two like….Dating?" she asked with shock written all over her face.

"Ummm" both Edward and I said at the same time, we hadn't had time to talk about that.

"Yay, I knew that this would happen I'm like so happy, oh you guys can stay in here this weekend" I could tell that she would tell everyone that we were dating and I didn't even no if we were yet or not.

Carlisle and Esme came home and got there bags, they gave us the number, and the number of the hotel that they were staying at, in which the hole time Alice said nothing about Edward and me. Esme however did note that we had come do stairs together and were standing rather close together and she gave me a knowing look. After they left Rose and Jasper came back and we ordered a pizza for dinner. Alice said that we were having a movie night. Yay! and if you were wondering that was a sarcastic Yay. By the time we had all agreed on a movie the pizza was here. Yum pepperoni. By the time we were all done with dinner it was 7 and we all went into the movie room and Alice put in_ Disturbia._

I sat with Edward on the love set, Emmett and Rose were on the floor and Jasper and Alice were spread out on the three set sofa. The movie started and thee lights went off. Edward put a blanket over us and pulled me close to him.

"Don't you always get scared in this movie?" he whispered into my ear.

"Yeah but now I know that you will protect me" I told him and snuggled into his chest more.

About half way into the movie I felt Edward's hand running up and down my leg, each time moving higher and higher,

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked blowing hot air on my neck, did I want him to stop? Were we moving to fast? Narh.

I shock my head and he moved higher up, I had on my school skirt, (which kind of looks like a kilt.) and Edward's hand slowly slid up it. He rubbed my thiey for a few mins then moved up more until his hand pressed against my mound, I let out a shaky breath. Edward's hand rubbed me through my panties then his fingers slipped under them, my breathing was starting to come in ragged gasped now and he had hardly even touched me. I wet and I knew it, and so did he. He ran a finger up and down my slit, then he started to rub my clit slowly and getting harder and fast in little flicking movements. I was holding onto the sofa for dear life, the pleasures was so good, he moved his hand down and put one finger in and started to pump it, the friction was out of this world. But I still wanted more, I started to move a little against his hand, but with out getting attention from the others. He knew what I wanted and added two more fingers, I was so close now and with his thumb still rubbing my clit and his three fingers pumping into me. I felt a very warm sensation in my stomach and I knew that I wasn't going to last much longer, and with one final pump I gushed into his hand, lights were going off behind my eye, that was the best orgasm ever. Edward removed his hand after I had finished riding out my orgasm, and he sucked his fingers clean, now that was hot. He smiled at me, and I smiled back, I leaned in and kissed him. We moved apart just as the movie finished and Alice got up to turn the lights back on.

"Ok, what do we do now? Oh I know truth or dare" Alice hand an evil little smile on her face. _Oh god._

0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

Sorry for the long wait I've just been really busy, you know with school and things like that. I'll try and get more updates in soon.

Love ya

Xoxo

Mariah


	6. truth or dare

Truth or Dare

We all made a circle, Edward sat across form me. We were still trying to make out like nothing was going on and that we were still trying to be just friends.

"Ok, I'll go first" Alice said, bouncing on he knees.

"Rosalie, Truth or Dare?" she asked in her existed manner.

"Hmmm, I'll pick Truth" she said with a confident little smirk.

"Ok Rosalie, when was your last orgasm?" Alice asked with an evil smirk, I had to laugh a little at it, and Rosalie shot me a look that could kill.

"This mourning" she said with a proud look over to Emmett who was staring at her with all the love in the world. I looked at Edward and he was starting at me to, with love and lust. Then it changed as he registered what Rose had said.

"Eww, you stayed her last night" he cried. We all laughed and then it was Rosalie's turn.

"MMM, who should I pick? I know Bella, Truth or dare?" she had that same evil little smirk that Alice did, Oh NO.

"Ummm, T-Truth" I said, kind of.

"Same question. When was your last orgasm?" my eyes shot to Edwards and he was smirking at me!? I was going to kill him for this.

"Well?" Rosalie asked again.

"Umm….." I knew that I was blushing and Alice had an evil smile all over her face, so did Rose.

"it was…..like……ummm"

"Spit it out already BELLA" Emmett shouted from next to Edward.

"Fine about 10 minutes ago, are you happy now?" I shouted then put my face in my hands and rocked back and forth. When I looked up and meet Edwards eyes again there was even more lust in them. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Emmett looking between us.

"OH MY GOD!! YOU AND EDWARD?" he shouted. I looked down at my hands in my lap then started playing with my hair.

"Wait, we were watching the movie about 10mintes ago. Eww, you did it while we were all in the room. Wait no you didn't coz we would have seen, Eww you so fingered her in there didn't you?" he pointed to Edward and then looked between us with his mouth hanging open.

"Ok, can we get on with it, Bella it's your turn" Alice yelled, then said to me and a much softer voice.

"Fine" I said and I knew that there was an evil little smirk playing at the corners of my mouth.

"Emmett, Truth or Dare?" I asked. I could see the fear flash through his eyes, good.

"T-Truth" he answered me. HAHAHAHAHAHa (insert evil laugh here)

"Ok, so Emmett where is the most public place that you have jacked off?" I asked, I didn't really want to know but it was still evil.

His face went pail and he looked at Edward and Jasper that both had a knowing look on their faces, Rosalie was looking at him to, and again that killer look was back.

"Atschoolinmyenglishclasstomissscope"he said so fast that he could give Alice a run for her money.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that, could you say it one more time." I said holding in my giggles.

"FINE, at school in my English class, to miss scope. Are you happy now?" he yelled, Edward and jasper were laughing. "Shut up, so did you two, so it wasn't just me" he yelled and pointed at them.

"Jasper!" Alice yelled and jumped up and started yelling at him so fast that it didn't make any séance.

"Ali we were in the 9th grade, that's what 15 year olds did" Jasper tried,

"EW, don't touch me" Alice yelled as he went to put his hands on her shoulders, and then she ran up the stairs to her room, Jasper right behind her.

Next Rosalie dragged Emmett up to his room. It was just Edward and me. He got up and sat on the sofa and I went and sat on his lap.

"So…did you really jack off at school?" I was playing with his hands as I said this and out of the corner of my eye I could see the little smirk on his lips.

"Yea, it was a dare. We all had to do it, but I have jacked off more then once with you in mind, even that day." He whispered the last part to me and for some odd reason it made me shiver.

So did you like this chapter? They maybe a little lemon in the next chapter so be were.

Xoxo Mariah

Please review

Push this button


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the long wait everyone. I just started my X-mas holidays so I will be able to Wright.

Chapter 7

BPOV

"How about baby blue and pink?" Esme was saying, I wasn't even listening to what they were saying anymore. It was my wedding, you'd think I would get a say.

Dad and Carlisle were going over prices and the guest list, while Esme and my dads new girls friend Sue were going over the color's and dresses. Edward and I just sat there not saying anything; every time one of us tried we just got shut down.

I leaned over to Edward and whispered, "You know when we were dating l always wonted a White wonder land wedding, you know like sown and those little ice crystal lights." I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. I would end up getting married in a bright pink frilly dress with a big bow on it. Shutter.

"Ok that's it!" Edward bellowed and stood up, all the adults in the room looked at him like he had grown a seconded head, "This is our wedding and for the last four hours we have sat here and none of you have asked us what we think of any of this. Did any of you ask Bella what kind of wedding she wanted? No." he finished his rant and stormed into the kitchen. It was deafening in the dinning room and all of the adults looked to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. Do you not like these color ideas?" Esme said as she held out the book of color fabrics.

"Umm, no. I always wanted a winter wonder land type wedding. With snow and a big white princess dress." I looked down at the table and waited for them to start telling me what a stupid idea it was.

"Oh, that would be perfect. We could wait until December so it would be snowing and we could get white horses to pull a white and silver carriage." Esme and Sue started a new battle plain and Charlie and Carlisle went back to money and important people that should be there. I got up and went in to the kitchen to find Edward sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen. I smiled and jumped up on the island next to him.

"Thanks" I said as I swung my legs.

"S'Ok, if we have to get married, you should at lest get it to be what you wanted it to be." He looked up at me with a small smile. I took his hand off his lap and started playing with his fingers and tracing patterns on it. "I think a white wedding would be pretty awesome too." I giggled at his confession.

E&B

EPOV

Charlie and Sue soon left for an early flight back to New York, Bella was staying here. I knew she was a little upset that they didn't get there lunch as he promised because he brought Sue with him. Truth be told Bella and the rest of us 'KIDS' didn't really like her.

Bella was laying across my bed reading a book for school, something about some vampire and a girl that he loved, sounds kind of corny if you asked me. I looked over at the clock to see that it was 11:30 and we had school tomorrow.

"Babe, come on its time for bed." I whispered as I lay half on her half off her. She giggled and put the book down.

"Are you happy?" she asked me, completely sirus. I nodded and pulled her into my arms.

"Yes honey why wouldn't I be? I was a little shocked about the whole wedding thing, but I love you and that will never change." I kissed her temple and she nodded with a little yawn. I laughed and moved her under my covers. I slipped in the other side and she moved over so that she could snuggle into me. I kissed the top of her hair and pulled it back out of her face.

"Love you." I whispered,

"Love you too." She whispered back and I felt her smile against me. We would really have a good life together, I just new it.

Ok so this chapter was just a little love, just to show how their r/ship was growing. Hope you like it : )

XoXo Mariah


End file.
